No Para Todos Es Felicidad
by Charlotte Bennet
Summary: Recoge su maleta y sube al tren, alejandose de su querido Distrito 12 y de la chica que lo mantenía en desvelo, Katniss. Sin embargo, no tiene sentido quedarse si va a verla todos los días feliz y enamorada de un chico que no es él; con mucha pena se da cuenta que el "final" de los "trágicos amantes del Distrito 12" no para todos, es felicidad. .:Ligero Kaape:.


**_SPOILERS: Final de Sinsajo (O sea que si no te has terminado la saga, te arruinare el final Waa Ha Ha! XD)_**

**_¡Hola!_**

**¿Cómo han estado?, Yo super estresada con los exámenes,pero este fic se me vino a la mente de un momento a otro y no quería dejar que la idea se vaya (Puff, casi se me escapa por la ventana), pero bueno, Gale no es mi personaje favorito precisamente, no me agrado mucho por el simple hecho de interponerse en la relacion de Katniss y Peeta (a veces soy algo mala cuando alguien se mete con mis queridas parejitas), aun asi creo que el si quizo a Katniss de verdad, así que suponjo que cuando se fue del Distrito 12, debio de sentirse con pena por Katniss, y algo de celos porque se quedara con Peeta.**

**Los Dejo con los pensamientos de Gale, _Y que puedo decir, este fic es algo KaPee, No puedo evitarlo XD_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**No Para Todos Es Felicidad**

**"Que se puede decir, ella vivirá feliz una vida sin mi"**

_._

_._

_._

_"Bienvenidos todos, gracias por esperar, pueden pasar ahora al tren K89-0 con destino al Distrito 2"_

La chica repetia esa como unas 3 veces, a Gale le parecía incomodo, no le gusta que le repitan las cosas, pero igual coge su maleta y sin ninguna sonrisa, sube al tren.

Estaba repleto, la gente viajaba tan aplastada que hacían parecer un tren tan largo como ese en una pequeña maquinita, se acomoda al costado de una chica simpática de bonitos ojos verdes, le sonríe y ella le devuelve la sonrisa, sin embargo después de eso, en vez de presentarse y hablar con ella, desvia la mirada hacia la ventana y el tren comienza su recorrido mientras que su cerebro, trae un viejo recuerdo a su mente.

* * *

–¡Katniss!–gritaba Gale desesperado–¡Katniss!, ¿¡Donde Estas?!

Sin darse cuenta de la rama que había al costado de su pie, se tropieza con ella y en vez de molestarse sonríe, ahí estaba Katniss, con su simpática trenzita.

–¿Catnip?, ¿Qué haces aca?

–Estaba aburrida en mi casa, no hay nada que hacer, no quiero ver más gente muerta que entra y sale de mi casa.

Gale recuerda, que la mama de Katniss es una gran curadora, y su hermana menor, Primrose, es su gran ayudante.

–Ah…–dice, no tiene palabras para eso en especial, pero se le ocurre algo–¿Quieres ir a cazar?

–No gracias… hoy no estoy de ganas

Vio como sus ojos se empezaron a aguar y caian pequeñas lagrimitas, le da tanta lastima que en vez de irse, se seinta al costado de ella y le pone su cabeza en su hombro.

Ella y él se callan y Katniss empapa la camiseta de Gale con sus lagrimas.

* * *

–¿¡Me dices la hora?!–le grita la chica deseperada

–¿Ah?

–¡Te estoy preguntando hace 5 minutos la hora y me ignoras!, Lo siento si te incomode preguntándotela–dice ella, en tono irónico.

–No disculpa, estaba distraído, son las 4:35.

–Bueno, gracias.–dice sin mucho agrado

Sin querer la pregunta de la chica lo despertó de su pensamiento, pero es obvio que pasaría eso, desde que partio, en lo único en lo que piensa es en Katniss.

Nunca lo perdonara por la bomba que asesino a Prim, y él cobarde, en vez de luchar porque ella lo perdone, se va al Distrito 2 por una elegante oferta de trabajo.

Ahora ella debe de estar con el panadero, ese chico de pelo rubio, no podía negar que le agradaba un poco, era amable y siempre ayudaba en lo que podía, pero no lo consideraba un amigo, lo reconocia más como un rival, rival por el amor de una chica que fue suya por un momento y la libero, sin luchar por ella, fue como lanzarla desprotegida a los brazos de otro chico.

Quizas el destino nunca quizo que ellos estuvieran juntos, quizás solo quería ver que ocurria entre ellos dos, y separarlos por diferentes motivos, le gusta pensar eso, echarle la culpa al destino, sin embargo sabe claramente, que si no esta ahora junto con Katniss y sus labios es solo culpa de él, si se hubiera esmerado la pudo haber conseguido, enamorarla, pero fue algo muy repentino que también la confundio a ella, es que nunca pensó en que tendría que pelear por su amor, nunca considero que otro chico estuviera de ella.

Pero bueno, tampoco conto con que ella se fuera a los Juegos, no conto con que Peeta Mellark, el carismático panadero, estaría locamente enamorado de ella y que se lo declaraira a nivel nacional, no conto con que ella le seguiría la farsa para seguir sobreviviendo, no conto con ningún plan de reserva, solo improviso, la beso, y le dijo la quería, para conseguir todo el amor de esa chica, el tuvo que haber hecho más.

¡Las cosas hubieran sido completamente diferentes si él hubiera ido en vez del panadero a los Juegos!, ella nunca se hubiera relacionado con Peeta, nunca le hubiera hablado, él habría sido su compañero en todo momento, pero…

Si él hubiera estado en vez de ella, él sabe perfectamente que no hubieran sobrevivido los dos, ya que a el no se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de los "trágicos amantes del Distrito 12"

Suspira y trata de dejar de pensar en Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, esa simpática chico de pelo lacio y oscuro siempre en una trenza, con ojos grises claros que daban luz a su piel olivácea, era pequeña y delgada, pero con una cara muy bonita y una voz bellísima.

Habia abandonado a una chica muy especial.

Aunque tampoco puede asegurar que si se hubiera quedado y luchara por su amor, Katniss lo eleguiria a él, también esta Peeta, el también se esmero, se esforzó muchísimo, no esta seguro de esto pero, hasta puede que el panadero la quiere más que de lo que él quiere a Katniss.

Habia que reconocer que Peeta había sido muy fiel a sus sentimiento sin siquiera saber si ella correspondia, ¡se ofrecio al Vasallaje de los 75 para protegerla!, en ese aspecto, había que reconocer que él le había ganado.

Mira el reloj, son las 5:25, ya no falta nada para que lleguen, estarán a 5 minutos del Distrito 2, el tren vía es rapidismo.

Voltea a ver a los demás pasajeros y se da cuenta que esta casi vacio el tren, solo quedan 6 personas: un par de viejitos, un niño de la mano de su mamá, la simpática chica de los ojos verdes y él.

–Que rápido se bajan todos, ¿cierto?

–Si, ni había dado cuenta que solo estábamos 6 personas.

–Es que te he visto muy distraído, ¿vienes del Distrito 12?, Es que viniste en la estación 12 asi que suponjo que…

–Si–dice cortándole la frase–he conseguido un trabajo en el Distrito 2

–¿En serio?, ¡Yo también!, sere gerenta de ventas en un pequeño negocio, en el Distrito 5 estamos en la época del desempleo.

–Ah, ya veo–dice Gale

La conversación se queda paralizada, segundos incomodos transcurren hasta que ella habla.

–Mi nombre es Elanarie, Elenarie Franzs, ¿el tuyo?

–Gale Hawthorne, un gusto Elenarie.–dice, pero el gusto no lo siente por ningun lado

–El gusto es mío Gale–dice, sonriéndole, con una mirada coqueta.

Le devuelve la sonrisa pero no tan alegre como ella quisiera, ambos se limitan a darse la mano y mirar a distintas direcciones y no hablar más, la chica–o mejor dicho Elenarie–le parece muy simpática, tanto como una modelo, le provoca incluso besarla, ya lo ha hecho antes, como era –es– tan atractivo, las chicas no se oponían y terminaban perdidamente encantadas con sus besos.

Él sabe que puede conseguir a la chica que quiera, dejando las modestias aparte, es bastante guapo.

Pero con Katniss no funciona eso, ella es inalcanzable para él.

Por razones que él tenia bien claro:

Él no había hecho gran cosa más que hacer la bomba que mató a Prim, mientras que su rival, le había salvado mil y un veces su vida…

_"Damas y caballeros, hemos llegado. Gracias por viajar con Panem Trains Company, Los esperamos en su siguiente visita"_

Tenía que afirmar, que él panadero no se la había robado, se la había ganado, y quien sabe, quizá Peeta le de la vida feliz que desgraciadamente, él nunca le hubiera podido dar, se da cuenta, tarde, que los "finales" de ciertas cosas, _**No para todos son amor y felicidad.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Aw... :'(**

**¡Pobre Gale!, Quizas el fic fue algo triste para él, en mi ****opinión, me parece que el primer fic dramatico de verdad que hago, en este caso no se me rompe el corazon porque es Gale XD, pero aun así, he tratado de transmitir lo que el pudo haber sentido al irse al Distrito 2 y dejar a Katniss.**

**Espero que les haya gustado! XD**

**Si Por Cada 5 Usuarios Que Leen el Fic**

**Se Tuviera UN REVIEW**

**Cada Fic tendría entre 50-60 Reviews**

**Y eso hace que tenga M-U-C-H-A Inspiracion al escribir.**

**¡SI TE GUSTO, ESCRIBE UN REVIEW SIN CUENTA CON CUENTA!**


End file.
